Trop tard
by Mayils
Summary: Trop tard. Je suis en train de la perdre à tout jamais. OS RWHG


Trop tard. Je suis en train de la perdre à tout jamais…

Assis sur le banc glacé de cette église, je la regarde s'éloigner de moi un peu plus chaque minute. Elle s'éloigne de moi mais se rapproche de l'homme qu'elle a choisit, celui qui ne se rendra jamais compte de la chance qu'il a.

Moi cette chance, j'aurais pu l'avoir, mais que voulez vous, on ne change pas un Weasley ! Enfin, elle, elle a réussit à me changer. Elle est rentrée dans ma vie et elle a tout chamboulé. Elle m'a fait découvrir des sentiments que jamais je n'aurais imaginé ressentir. Elle m'a poussé à bout, on s'est disputé, j'ai eu peur pour elle, j'ai eu peur avec elle, j'ai même eu peur d'elle, j'ai pleuré pour elle, j'ai pleuré avec elle, j'ai rit, je l'ai détestée, je l'ai aimée…C'est surtout ça que je n'avais jamais pensé ressentir : l'amour. Bien sûr, j'aime ma famille, mes amis…Mais mon amour pour elle est tellement différent, tellement fort ! Voilà comment elle m'a changé ! Et encore, elle m'a aussi changé anatomiquement : elle s'est emparée de mon cœur et elle l'a gardé avec elle. Même là, devant l'autel où elle se trouve, mon cœur bat en elle.

Sauf que elle, son cœur bat pour un autre. Pour celui qui est à la place où j'ai rêvé d'être toutes les nuits depuis ma 4ème année. Etre là devant elle et lui dire pourquoi je l'aime, et enfin lui passer cet anneau au doigt.

Le pire, c'est que ça aurait pu être moi ! Pour se marier, il faut s'aimer et on s'aimait ! Sauf qu'on s'aimait chacun dans notre coin. Je l'aimais et elle le savait. Elle m'aimait et je le savais. Je crois que ce "jeu" durait depuis la 4ème année. Cette année là, à Poudlard, il y avait eu un bal de Noël. J'aurais donné tout ce que j'avais pour y aller avec elle, sauf que ma fierté et surtout mon manque de courage l'ont emporté : je n'ai pas osé lui demander de peur de me faire rejeter et quand, enfin, j'ai tenté une approche en faisant un sous entendu pour qu'elle y aille avec moi, elle était déjà prise ! Autant, ça ne m'a pas étonné : elle était la fille la plus géniale du collège, normal que quelqu'un l'ai invitée ; mais j'ai été jaloux car jusqu'à ce jour là, seuls Harry et moi s'étions rendu compte à quel point elle était belle à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Et là, justement, j'ai compris qu'un jour je pourrais la perdre, qu'elle pourrait partir avec un autre, que je n'étais plus le seul à l'aimer et qu'un jour des tonnes d'autres garçons l'aimeront aussi.

Après ça, si j'avais été courageux (d'ailleurs, je me demande encore ce qui est passé par la tête du Choixpeau quand il m'a envoyé à Gryffondor !), je serais allé lui dire que je l'aime et même si ce n'était pas encore réciproque, elle l'aurait su.

En 6ème année, j'ai compris que cet amour était partagé. Là encore, si j'avais été normalement constitué, je serais allé lui crier : « moi aussi, je t'aime, alors arrêtons nos crises de jalousie et aimons nous en paix ! ». C'est fou de se dire que si j'avais prononcé cette phrase, ce serait à moi qu'elle dirait « oui » aujourd'hui, c'est fou de voir comment cette phrase aurait pu changer ma vie !

Bien sûr, vous me direz « mais puisqu'elle t'aime, pourquoi est-elle sur le point de se marier avec un autre ? ». Je vous répondrai qu'elle est la fille la plus merveilleuse, la plus intelligente (bref, tous les adjectifs qu'on attribue au soleil) et qu'elle a compris qu'il ne fallait rien attendre de moi. Alors elle a décidé de m'oublier et de vivre une vie heureuse, même si ce n'est pas avec moi. De toute façon, je ne la mérite pas, alors je la laisserai vivre sa vie avec cet homme qui la mérite sûrement plus que moi.

« Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais »

C'est bon, j'ai fait acte de présence maintenant c'est le moment de partir. Si je reste plus longtemps, j'assisterai aux vœux et aux « oui » et ça, c'est impossible. Pas question d'entendre cet homme lui dire qu'il l'aime plus que tout et de la voir sourire ou même pleurer à cette déclaration.

J'étais sur le côté de l'église et à part ma mère assise à côté de moi, personne ne remarqua que je partais. Je m'adosse au mur de l'église et une larme coule sur ma joue.

« Moi aussi je suis partie de cette cérémonie, je me sentais plus à ma place. »

Je la regarde, croyant rêver. Elle continue.

« Je t'ai pas vu partir, mais j'ai senti que tu n'étais plus là. Et j'ai trouvé ça assez étrange de ressentir quelque chose comme ça. Alors j'ai pas réfléchi, étonnant de ma part je te l'accorde, et j'ai répondu « non » à la question fatidique. »

Je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire que :

« Quand on disait que t'étais folle à Poudlard avec Harry, on n'avait pas tort ! »

« Pourquoi, Ron ? Pourquoi on s'est jamais rien avoué ? »

« Tu es bien mieux sans moi ! »

« Arrêtes, je peux pas être bien sans toi, sans…sans mon âme sœur ! »

« Quoi ? Ton âme sœur ? Mais c'est pas censé être l'homme que tu vas épouser ? »

« Que j'_allais _épouser, nuance ! Justement, ne devrais-je pas être avec l'homme de ma vie, plutôt qu'avec un homme que j'aime, certes, mais que j'aime 100 fois moins que je t'aime toi ? Je sais que tu t'en veux de ne m'avoir rien dit sur tes sentiments quand on était à Poudlard, mais j'ai été aussi bête que toi. Moi aussi j'aurais très bien pu faire le premier pas, après tout, qui a dit que c'est forcément le garçon qui doit le faire ? Ron, dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît. J'ai pas abandonné mon fiancé à l'autel et failli provoquer une crise cardiaque à ma mère pour du silence ! »

Ouah ! Elle vient de me faire une déclaration ! Allez, reprend toi Weasley !

« Excuse moi Hermione pour tout ce qu'on a raté ! Je t'aime et j'attends d'entendre ce que tu viens de dire depuis mes 14 ans ! Alors maintenant, on va enfin pouvoir vivre quelque chose tous les deux ? Je te promets que je te rendrai heureuse. »

« Je sais, tu l'as toujours fait. »

Elle verse une larme que j'essuie avec mon pouce et la prend dans mes bras. On forme maintenant un tout : elle m'a rendu la moitié de mon cœur et m'a donné la moitié du sien. Je l'embrasse alors et c'est le baiser le plus renversant de ma vie. On chuchote en même temps « je t'aime ».

Elle s'écarte de moi et me dit.

« Au fait, Ron, oui, je veux qu'on construise quelque chose tous les deux ! »

Je souris : finalement, c'est à moi qu'elle a dit « oui » aujourd'hui.

* * *

C'était donc ma première fic sur Ron/Hermione !

S'il vous plait, reviewez moi ! Même si c'est pour des critiques mauvaises, parce qu'à mon niveau dans le monde des fanfics, toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre ! Merci encore !


End file.
